


Tom & Lily: It's Time (Final Chaper)

by sweethiddleslaugh



Series: Tom & Lily [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Young British Actors, british actors
Genre: F/M, New Parents, nervous!tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweethiddleslaugh/pseuds/sweethiddleslaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, this is it.  The Final Chapter of the Tom & Lily Series. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom & Lily: It's Time (Final Chaper)

Tom & Lily: It's Time

Character: Tom Hiddleston / actor!tom 

Genre: Fluff / Feels, oh fuck is there a lot of feels in this shit.

Rating: Mature / 18+ (for other chapters in this series)

Plot: The baby is coming!

Author's note: Back to Lily's POV in this one. Also, no smut. I'm not even sorry about that. This is it, my friends. I'm putting Tom & Lily to bed. It's time. And the last chapter begins now...

______________

"I need you to go into the closet. In the basket on the dresser are clean pants and a shirt. Tom. Look at me. Focus. I love you, baby, but you need to light a fire under your ass" I firmly urge him. He stands and walks into the closet like a zombie. I wince as the pain sears through me. "Tom. I need you to hurry. I need some help" I call to him. I think it is the pain in my voice that makes him hurry because he's back to me in a flash. He puts the clothes on the bed next to me and drops to his knees. When he parts my legs I shout, "Tom! What are you doing?" He looks at me, face filled with terror, worry, exitement, "You need to be cleaned up." Oh, he's right. I'm dripping with the remnants of the incredible fucking he just gave me.

Once we're dressed Tom lifts me into his arms, "Are you alright?" I nod, the pain has subsided some but he won't let me walk. In minutes I'm stuffed into the car and he's peeling out of the driveway. We are at the hospital in record time. Again, he's lifted me into his arms and is carrying me. He bursts into the E.R. shouting "I need help here!" A nurse in pretty pink scrubs runs to us with a wheelchair, "What seems to be the problem?" Tom snaps at her, "We have to hurry. The baby is coming." She looks at me quizzically then down at my flat belly. "What he means to say is, we're the adoptive parents and our baby is being born now. I am in this chair because of a fracture in my foot" I smile and lift my leg to show her my aircast.

Tom is behind me and pushing the chair, again snapping at the polite nurse, "Labor and delivery? Where is it?" She pats my shoulder in sympathy, "First time fathers are often like this. Second floor. Take a left." I'm pushed at breakneck speed into the elevator. He taps the door closed button repeatedly, shifting from one foot to the other. "Tom, it'll be alright" I promise. "Yeah, sure, I'm not worried" he nods at me, but his smile falters. We check in at the reception desk and are brought to a private waiting area. Because of Tom's fame, we've decided that a private adoption is necessary. The birth mother will not know who we are. As the nurse turns to leave, Tom asks, "Would you please have someone take a look at my wife's foot? I think she aggravated the injury tonight in all the excitement." I see that my polite and courteous husband has returned. 

I silently thank God when a doctor walks into the room thirty minutes later. We need all the distraction we can get. "Mr. and Mrs. Hiddleston, I am Dr. Jenkins. Let's take a look at your foot, shall we?" he smiles at me. He carefully unstraps the boot from my foot, "Tell me, how did you initially injure yourself?" I roll my eyes, "Well, we went iceskating and my normally graceful husband fell and took me down with him." Tom stops his pacing, "I wouldn't have fallen, darling, if you hadn't dashed out in front of me." 

"Well, it is swelling up as we speak. I'd like to send you to radiology so we can get a better look at this. I've been told that you're awaiting the birth of your child, so, we'll take the films later" he says smiling. Dr. Jenkins replaces my boot, though he doesn't strap it tightly because the swelling won't allow it, and he adjusts the wheelchair so that my right leg is fully elevated. He hands me a packet, "Take these. It'll keep the swelling down and help with the pain. I'll check on you soon." We thank him and he leaves us so that Tom can resume pacing and I can resume watching him pace. 

"We still haven't settled on a name" I offer, trying to distract him. "Well, we've settled on a boy's name. We're settled on that, right? Peter?" he asks, but doesn't slow down his movements. "Yes. Peter. Now, girls, what about, Clara? Nora?" I suggest. His face scrunches up. "Ok, how about, Adeline?" I offer, rather sheepishly. Secretly, it's the one I've always wanted for a girl. He stops and turns to face me. "Adeline. Hmm. I like that. Will we call her Adel for short or stick with Adeline?" he asks. YES! I've got him. "We could see what happens naturally" I smile. "Adeline Hiddleston. It's a mouthful, but I do love it" he drops to his knees. "Did we just pick our baby names?" I ask him, eyes filling with tears. "We have" he kisses my forehead and wraps his arms around me.

We spend the next three hours in much the same way, Tom pacing, while I watch him pace. The door opens and the nurse returns smiling. "Mr. and Mrs. Hiddleston, they're here. A boy and a girl. He is 5lbs 2oz and she is 5lbs even" she grins happily. "Two? There are two babies?" I ask. Tom is white as a sheet. "Yes, I thought you knew. I'm so sorry. I'll get the paperwork and we'll contact your social worker" she says quickly leaving us. "Tom, call George" I plead. He pulls out his phone and dials. "George, yes, it's Tom. I'm sorry to bother you at such a late hour, but we're at the hospital. Yes. Yes. The babies are born. George, there are two. Hmmhmm. I see. Hold on while I put you on speaker phone. George, would you repeat that for Lily to hear?" he asks. 

"Hello, Lily" says the deep disembodied voice of our trusted attorney. "Hi, George. What is going on?" I ask. "Initially there were two sets of adoptive parents for these babies before you came into the picture. One set revoked their request which allowed me to offer it to you. It would seem that the other set of adoptive parents have also withdrawn. I've been scrambling around trying to place the other child" he says. "George, why didn't you tell us?" I ask, looking at Tom horrified. "Lily, you and Tom expressed interest in one child. In my experience, it is best not to press matters. It tends to scare off most folks, and as you can see, it has happened twice in this situation" he replies. 

"George, all we know is that the mother is 18 and that she wanted to place a child up for adoption. That must have been a difficult decision, but for her to have gone through not one set, but TWO sets of potential parents backing out...that's just awful" I sigh, heart in my throat. I find Tom's eyes. Something has changed in him. He's no longer scared. His face is bright and open. "Lily, let's take them both. They should be raised together. I can't stand the thought of them being split up and never knowing each other. Lord knows, we want to fill our home with children" he says taking my hand. "You two need to be certain" George says. "Tom, are you sure? You are pretty nervous about just the one, can you handle two?" I ask. "Darling, we can do this. It's meant to be" he smiles broadly. "George? Get the paperwork in order and please bring it here tonight. We want both of them" I squeal in delight. "I'll see you within the hour, but first, I'll call social services and let them know so that you can see your babies as soon as possible" George laughs heartily. 

The children are brought to us just as George leaves with the Notary and signed paperwork. Before he closes the door Tom calls to him, "George? Is the birth mother planning on attending university? If so, I'd like to see that her schooling is paid for. Would you check into that and sort it?" George smiles broadly, "It is people like you that make me glad that I went to law school. I'll file adoption papers first thing in the morning and I'll stop in to see the birth mother on my way out just now." 

"What are their names?" the nurse asks as she pushes the cradles into the room. "Peter and Adeline" Tom replies instantly, face splitting wide with a gleeful smile as he looks down on the babies. "What is yours?" he asks her. "Sarah" she smiles warmly as she lifts Peter up and places him in my arms. He's so tiny and warm. Face all squished up making him look like a little old man. "Hello, Peter. I'm your Momma" I softly introduce myself to him. Tom pushes my wheelchair close to the sofa so that we can sit next to each other. He turns to accept Adeline in his arms. "My God, Lily! She is the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on" he says voice breaking as he turns to me. Nurse Sarah leaves us, "There is a call bell on the table next to you. If you need anything, don't hesitate. I'll check on you in a while."

He sits on the sofa and leans over to show me Adeline as he peeks at Peter, "We're parents. My God! We are parents!" I laugh at the look on his face. He's in awe of it all and I love him for it. I look at my baby girl. Through my tears I can see that she's got a crazy head of black hair peeking out from under her tiny pink cap. Her eyes are wide open and searching. I know she cannot see much more than shadows at this point but something tells me that she is going to be a curious one.  
________

It's been three months since we brought the children home. We've sorted out the extra furniture and things we needed for the surprise addition. Tom finally caved and bought a LandRover as my BMW's trunk isn't big enough to hold the double stroller and the rest of the stuff Adeline and Peter need. I must admit, I enjoyed Tom's epic battle with installing the infant seats in the car. I know that there are some things a man must do on his own, installing the infant seats fell into that category for Tom. 

I knew Tom would make a wonderful father, but I have to give him credit, he's been Superdaddy. I've only been cleared to come out of my cast three weeks ago, which means that Tom did all of my walking for me for the last 9 weeks. He's gotten up with the babies for all of their feedings and brought them to me, he's handled far more than his share of diapers, he's washed the clothes and cleaned the bottles, done the shopping...and he's handled it all with ease and humor. At some point last night during our first week home with them Tom turned to me in bed when we hear their cries and said "I never realized until right now that screaming infants sound like baby pterodactyls."

I look at him now, sleeping on the living room floor with Adeline and Peter passed out on his chest. We had a rough night last night. Peter was adamant that Daddy was the only one he wanted and that he wasn't to be put down for any reason while Adeline decided it was time to play, all night long. 

I realize that Tom's snoring has stopped and I find him watching me. "Alright, love?" he asks in a whisper. "I'm the happiest woman alive, Tom" I answer. 

__________

Thanks for sticking with me through this series. I hope you enjoyed it! - S

__________


End file.
